No longer lonely - a drarry story
by The magical typewriter
Summary: Draco is sure he's cursed even though he can't prove it. He has the alarming habit of staring at the most unfortunate things. It started when he was a little boy and he would start looking at women's breasts. And now it's only worse he found himself staring at harry bloody potter and it became even worse when he noticed himself staring not only just at potter but also at his crotch
1. An alarming habit

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Note** : English isn't my own language, feel free to comment at any of my faults.

 **Warning** : This story contains strong language and samesex love, if you can't handle that, I strongly recommend you don't read it.

 **Chapter one: An alarming habit**

It was a year after the battle of Hogwarts. Draco decided to return.

Draco sad down on his usual spot at the Slytherin's table -where he used to sit between Crabbe and Goyle, but since they didn't return he was alone- and started his breakfast. He shoved food in his mouth without knowing what he ate.

He had the talent of shutting everything out. When he was thinking deeply, he couldn't hear anyone talking to him, and even though he saw what he was staring at but he didn't realize it. He honestly didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse.

It certainly was very useful when he just wanted to read in silence or wanted to think without the stupid comments of his fellow Slytherins.

His talent however had also certain disadvantages, he sometimes found himself realizing he wasn't paying attention in class, when he tried to absorb the assignment. Another downside he experienced was more awkward, Draco frequently stared at the most embarrassing things. This started when he was very young. He would stare at pretty girls at women's breast and even worse at women's asses.

But now however it seemed his staring habit continued in an even more annoying way. He found himself staring not at girl but at boys. And it became even more terrible when he started the unknowing habit of staring at Harry bloody Potter. He would only just realize he was staring at him when he woke up out of his thoughts. It became so bad that even Potter himself started to notice Draco's stares.

You would think that was the worse you would get but nothing was less true. He even found himself staring at Potter's crotch. Deep down he knew there was a deeper reason he was staring at Potter, but there was no fucking way he would admit that.

And even if he would acknowledge it, it wouldn't matter. Even though Voldemort was defeated, that didn't change the fact he was a death eater and even if he could ignore that, there was still the fact that harry had a girlfriend. He was sure he was destined to live a long lonely life.

Not that he did like Potter or anything like that. He hated bloody Potter, with his bloody scar and his green eyes. Bloody Potter the savior of the world, the quidditch seeker. Bloody famous Potter with his golden trio. Bloody Potter with his bloody Weasley girlfriend. Bloody Potter with his fine ass. No-no-no he did not just think that. Anyway, he hated bloody Potter.

When he finished his breakfast, and came back from his own mind, he noticed he was staring at Potter again and he annoyingly spotted that Potter was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Why couldn't he just stop staring at him. He was so quick in leaving he didn't notice that Potter tried and failed to hide a smile.


	2. Veritaserum and a lot of stares

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Note** : English isn't my own language, feel free to comment at any of my faults.

 **Warning** : This story contains strong language and samesex love, if you can't handle that, I strongly recommend you don't read it.

 **Chapter two: Veritaserum and a lot of stares**

"Harry, Malfoy is staring at you again", stated Hermione.

"W-what, o yeah I know. He is staring at me a lot lately", Harry answered her.

"Bloody hell, Harry wheat are you talking about?", Ron asked shocked.

"I don't know what's up with him, he's probably up to something", Harry stated, "Anyway I'm leaving, I don't want to be late for potions. Are you coming?"

"Yes, of corse, come on baby", Hermione answered.

"But sweetheart, I'm still eating"

"I don't care, you should have eaten faster than. If you're not on time in our potions lesson, I won't talk to you or do anything else what includes you ", she said in an angry voice before she stormed of.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice than, have I", Ron told Harry. Even through Ron acted like he didn't like it, Harry could clearly see him trying to hide a smile. He saw Ron was really in love with her and loved their little fights.

Harry and Ron walked to the dungeons in silence. When they arrived, Hermione was already sitting in their usual spots. A smile spread across her face when she saw Ron enter the door. Ron sad down next to Hermione and Harry sad next to Ron. As soon as Ron sad down Harry heard Hermione whisper in Ron's ear. "I'm glad you're on time, I wouldn't be able to bear not to touch you anymore." Harry had to hide a smile when he saw Ron's ears turn red.

Harry noticed Draco wasn't there yet which was a very odd thing since he left early during breakfast. Harry didn't need to wait very long, that moment Draco entered the classroom, only a few seconds before professor Snape did.

Snape stormed inside the classroom and slammed the door. "Potter put your wand away. You know there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class."

Harry wasn't even touching his wand, but he didn't even think of reacting because he knew that wouldn't be appreciated by Snape. And he wasn't going to risk a detention.

"Today you are going to work in pairs of two, I don't care who you are working with so you can put your hand down Granger. When you have chosen you partner, I will give you a potion to finish. You have exactly two hours before I will test it on one of you. You can choose who is going to try the potion. If you mess up the potion it's not my fault you get hurt. Granger put your hand down, I don't care if I can't make you drink the potion or not, you are going to try your potion or you are losing house points. What are you lazy asses waiting for go make pairs."

"Harry, I hope you don't mind …"

"It's alright Ron, I'll find another partner, you and Hermione can form a pair, it's fine by me"

"If you're sure, Harry"

"I am, Hermione."

Harry looked around and saw everyone already had a partner except Malfoy. He signed and went over there.

"Potter, what are you bloody doing here?"

"Well, I case you didn't notice it, we're the only ones who haven't a partner yet and unless you want to fail this assignment."

"Alright sit down Potter, but don't you think just for one second I will be the one to try the potion."

"And how can I be sure you won't just try to poison me."

"The war is over, Potter. If I were to poison you, I wouldn't you poison you where everyone knows it was me. And if you were poisoned, even when I didn't do it, everyone would think I did it since I am the evil death eater. And I wouldn't risk getting a bad mark just to kill you."

Harry didn't know how to react to that. He didn't know if Draco was serious or not.

"Don't just keep standing like an idiot sit down so we can start working on the potion."

As soon as Harry sat down a piece of parchment and a cauldron flow to their desk. Harry almost chocked when he saw the potion they had to make: Veritaserum.

"I won't drink that, I don't trust you, I don't trust Snape."

"Oh, will you just shut up Potter. You sound like a baby. Just suck it up, I won't drink it and if I must I will make you."

Harry didn't respond and started collecting the ingredients for the potion. When he saw a smile on Malfoy's face he knew he had lost.

They sat still and brew the potion in silence. Until Draco's mind wondered away and of corse he couldn't control his stare anymore.

"Malfoy"

He didn't get any reaction.

"Malfoy!"

When Harry still didn't get any reaction, het pushed Draco's shoulders.

"What?", snapped Draco.

When Draco realized where his eyes pointed at, his head snapped up. He was staring at Potters crotch.

"W-why were you staring at my…'

"I wasn't, I think you need new glasses Potter!"

Draco tried to act normal, which didn't really work. He couldn't help to blush.

After this awkward accident, they just continued working in silence till there potion was ready. Only this time Draco made sure not to wander off in his mind. When their potion was ready it looked perfectly clear.

"Well class, the time passed step away from your potion. I will come to you and test your potion. And I will start with… Potter and Malfoy."

Snape slowly walked in front of their desk. "So, you brew the Veritaserum, it seems fine but we'll have to test it, who is going to do that."

"I am, sire", Harry answered him.

"Well, go on than Potter, take a sip."

Harry sighed and took a sip of the potion.

"Okay, Potter I'm going to ask you a couple of questions."

"Yeah I got that part."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, her name is Ginny."

"When is the last time you had sex with her?"

A smile came across Draco's face and Hermione's protest was cut off by Harry's answer.

"We haven't had sex yet.

"Why not? Doesn't she want it?"

"She wants it but I don't."

"Why don't you want to have sex with your girlfriend?"

"Because I don't like girls that way, I'm gay."

Loud grasps were heard from across the classroom, this however didn't withhold Snape from continuing.

"And is there a certain boy you like."

"Yes, there is, D…"

"Silencio!" Hermione had withdrawn her wand. "You can't do this professor, this is Harry's private life."

"20 points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher, miss Granger"

"But professor, …"

"Quiet Granger, well let's hope your potion is as successful as Potters. You had to make the antidote for Veritaserum. Potter come this way."

Harry walked to Ron and Hermione's desk. And took a sip from the potion. He trusted that Hermione was right, but he had however his doubts if Ron didn't mess something up. But he didn't have a choice so he took a sip of their potion.

"Hermione, I think it is time to give Potter his voice back, don't you think", Stated Snape's cold voice"

"Finite Incantatem!"

"So, Harry, where were we? Tell me again who was this boy you liked"

"That's none of your bloody business." And with this word Harry stormed out of the classroom leaving everyone in shock.


	3. A huge breakup

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Note** : English isn't my own language, feel free to comment at any of my faults.

 **Warning** : This story contains strong language and samesex love, if you can't handle that, I strongly recommend you don't read it.

 **Chapter tree: a huge breakup**

Harry found himself running in the directions of the Gryffindor common room. He stormed inside of their rooms and dumped himself at his bed and buried his face in his cushions while the tears were streaming down his face.

He went on like this until after fife someone nocked on the door. "Harry, can we please come in?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yeah Hermione you can come in, but I'm not sure if I wane see Ron yet."

"Harry please let me in. I promise you, I'm not mad, I will try to accept it."

"Come in then."

Hermione stormed in and ran to Harry's bed. She gave him a tight hug. Ron walked slowly yet determined towards Harry and Hermione.

"Harry I'm so sorry that I cursed you, but I couldn't let you tell everyone who you liked"

"Hermione I'm not mad at you, I you so thankful you stopped him I wouldn't know what I would have done I you didn't stop me"

"Harry why didn't you told us. We could have supported you." Hermione asked.

"I know that of corse. But it was just, I didn't want to admit it to myself either. And I just know I can't question it anymore now. And soon the hole school will also know it."

"But what about Ginny?" Ron asked hesitatingly.

With those few words Harry's brain was activated. What about Ginny did she know it yet? How would she react? He had to tell her himself. She couldn't hear it from somebody else.

"Ron, you have to find Ginny and bring her here immediately" Harry almost cried these words.

Ron stood up and left. Harry and Hermione stayed behind. It was clear she was worried about him.

"You now I'm here for you, don't you, Harry? I will always support you. If you need someone to talk to, I will always listen."

"Of corse I now this. You are my best friend and I will need you more than ever."

"Oh, Harry" Hermione said, while she embraced Harry even closer.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard someone nock on the door. Ginny entered hesitatingly, you could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

"I will leave you two alone, if you need me I will wait for you in the common room." And with these words Hermione left the room.

"G-ginny pleas come in", Harry almost whispered.

"Harry what's going on? Ron dragged me here, he was completely in shock and asked me if I had heard anything. What's going on? He didn't tell me. Harry?"

"S-so you haven't heard anything yet."

"No I haven't. Pleas what's going on." Ginny's eyes were filled with tears.

"I-I have to tell you something…"

"Tell me Harry!"

"Well Snape used veritaserum and asked when we last had sex. So, I said we haven't yet and he asked why and I answered that that is because I… I'm… I'm gay." Harry blurred out.

"Harry I don't understand, what are you telling me?"

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm breaking up with you, I can't pretend it anymore. I had to tell you before you heard it from someone else. Soon the hole school will know."

"Have you ever loved me?"

"I still love you, but I know realize that I don't love you in the way you want me to. I will never stop caring about you."

"So, this is it after two years together this is how it ends. I'm sorry Harry I just can't" Ginny stormed out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

"G-ginny" Harry whispered.

Harry buried his head in his pillows and started to cry. After a couple of minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I know, I said I would wait for you but I saw Ginny storming out of the room and you didn't come down so I thought I would come and check on you. If you want it I can leave again."

"No please Hermione stay. I don't want to be alone right now. I lost her. She will never forgive me."

"She just need some time to get used to the idea. You know it isn't easy for her either."

"I just can't lose her, Hermione. I love her, like a sister, like a friend, but I love her."

"I'm so sorry, Harry. But we must go. We have Defense against The Dark Arts ten minutes."

"I don't want to go."

"You'll have to. I won't let you stay here all day and cry. Beside professor Lupin won't accept any excuses to be late. If you hurry up you have some time to clean yourself."

Harry sighted and stood up. He hated if Hermione was right.

Together they walked down to their classroom. Since there were not many students who returned after the battle in their eight year, they putted all the students from all the houses together in every class. They sat down on their usual spots and Ron joined them.

Harry wasn't ready to talk to Ron yet. He was to ashamed to talk to anyone really. Even though he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of he couldn't help himself.

"Harry, can I speak with you for a second? The rest of you, open your book and start reading the chapter about the imperius spell."

Harry hadn't heard Lupin enter the room. He stood up and followed him to the little chamber behind the classroom.

"Harry, are the rumors true?"

"I'm afraid so professor."

"What do you mean with that. I know I mustn't be easy for you. But don't you ever again say you're ashamed because you're gay! Love is love! And sure, there will be people who won't accept you, but most of them will. I know how it feels, coming out. I know it is terrifying and certainly if it isn't your own choice. If you ever need advice, Harry, my door is always open."

"Thank you, professor." Harry didn't know what he had to say, but to thank his professor.

He returned to his classroom and sat down in his seat.

"Okay, forget the imperius curse. Today we're going to duel. I'm going to make pairs. Let's see. Potter and Malfoy…"

There it was again Harry was paired with Malfoy once again. Why did all the teachers need to set them up together. He stood up and pushed his desk to the side of the room like everyone else and went to stand in front of Malfoy.

"This is going to be fun, don't you think Potter. I just hope you feel comfortable fighting against a boy. I don't want to bring you in temptation. Just so you know Potter I'm not gay. And how is it going with your girlfriend."

The last words were too much for Harry, he started to scream. "Sud off Malfoy!" And started to fire every curse he knew, that could hurt Draco.

Draco blocked every curse.

"What's wrong, Potter? Are you distracted by my beauty?"

"Yes, Malfoy, maybe I am."

Draco didn't know what he expected by Harry to say but it clearly wasn't this. Harry profit by his distraction, he unarmed Draco and threw the Full Body-Bind Curse (Petrificus Totalus). Then he threw his own wand away and started to punch Draco whit his bare hands.

"Harry, that's enough. Twenty points from Gryffindor for beating another student. And twenty points from Slytherin for inappropriate language, mister Malfoy."

Harry backed away from Malfoy and for the second time that day het ran out of a classroom.


	4. A shocking confession

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Note** : English isn't my own language, feel free to comment at any of my faults.

 **Warning** : This story contains strong language and samesex love, if you can't handle that, I strongly recommend you don't read it.

 **Chapter four: A shocking confession**

Harry wandered around the castle, not sure where he would go. He didn't want to go back to the dormitories. He hated Draco with every inch in his body. It was all his fault, all his bloody fault. The veritaserum was his fault. The bloody fight was his fault.

He just wanted to clear his head. He decided to go to the quidditch pitch. The one place he could be himself. The one place he could feel free.

He summoned his broom and flew. He could feel the freedom and happiness take possess of his body and for the first time that day a smile could be seen on Harry's face.

"So here you are, Potter. You know you're bloody predictable."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy."

"I just wanted to tell you that your attempted murder failed. I'm okay and very much alive."

"Leave me alone."

"And miss your beautiful smile, I don't think so." The sarcasm was clearly hearable in his voice.

"Haven't you done enough yet, Malfoy. Just go away." Hermione said angry.

"Oh look, Potter, you girlfriend arrived. Oh, wait… You don't have a girlfriend."

"Leave Harry alone. You better go before I bloody curse you."

"I didn't ask you anything mudblood." But Draco knew he already pushed it too far and it was better to leave before a fight began.

"Harry, can you please come down. I want to talk to you."

Harry however he rather wanted to be alone right now. He decided to land and talk to her.

"Harry I know this isn't easy for you, but you can't just fight Malfoy the hole time."

"You don't know how it feels like. And I didn't start it."

"I know, but still… Sorry that I have to say this but it almost looked like Malfoy was flirting with you."

"You can't be serious, he hates me. I will never make a chance."

"Harry, what are you saying. Do you actually like Malfoy."

"No…, maybe…, yes…. I don't know what I have to do anymore."

"Well I'm sorry but I really can't help you with this. I want to support you. I really want to. But I can't help you with this."

"I don't ask for your help. I just want your support. Please don't tell anyone yet. Not even Ron, he just won't understand."

"I'm sure he will, but if you don't want me to say anything, then I won't."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry took her in a close hug.

Together they walked back inside. It was time for dinner. Harry really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but his stomach needed food so he decided to go to the great hall anyway.

"Harry, where were you? I was worried sick."

"I'm fine Ron."

Ginny sad only a few places away from him. He saw her eyes were bloodshot and she looked awful. Harry didn't look much better; his hair was messier than ever. This face was full of tear trails.

"You really have to go to McGonagall, Snape didn't have any right to use veritaserum on you and ask those questions.

"McGonagall didn't go back in time to safe them just to fire him. In anyone's eyes Snape is a hero." Harry answered her.

When the battle ended, McGonagall used a time-turner to go back in time and safe as many innocent people as she could. She managed to save a lot of life's which includes Remus, Snape, Tonks, Fred and many more.

"Potter, clean your face. You look dreadful, you look far more handsome if your hair isn't this messy."

"Draco, did you just call me handsome." Harry wanted to disappear, did he just call Malfoy Draco.

Draco noticed that Harry didn't call him by his family name. He was shocked and couldn't help blurting something out.

"Well, yes I think you're very handsome." The intended sarcasm didn't succeed.

Everyone went quiet before the whispers started. Did Draco Malfoy just call Harry Potter handsome.

Tortured under the dead glance Snape shot him it was Draco's time to escape the room running in shame.

Draco ran to the dungeons to the common room. He was ashamed about showing his emotion and even more ashamed about confessing the emotions he didn't even knew he felt.

He was so distracted and confused he didn't noticed his godfather following him.

"Draco, my office this instant!"

Draco was afraid, he knew his godfather well. If Snape was mad, he was furious. Draco was afraid of his anger. In the few times he saw him furious, always someone would get hurt. Together they walked inside his office and sad down on the opposite sides of his desk.

"Draco, I got used to the fact you like boys, but I have to say you have a very bad taste."

"Wait, you knew. But how?"

"Well, you always complain about the fact that you're cursed. That isn't entirely wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were born, you have been cursed. We still don't know who did it. Every time you are turned to your own mind you will stare at something you strongly desire."

"So, I was right all this time."

"Yes, like I was saying, when you were little you would stare at toy's and women's, later you would stare at girls, but recently you started to stare at boy's instead of girls, so I figured you liked boy's instead of girls."

"Did you tell my parents?"

"No I haven't. You have to tell them yourself when you're ready for it."

"Thank you, professor" Draco left the room. He needed to clear his mind and went to the one place no one would follow him, the Room of Requirement.


	5. The quidditch game

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Note** : English isn't my own language, feel free to comment at any of my faults.

 **Warning** : This story contains strong language and samesex love, if you can't handle that, I strongly recommend you don't read it.

 **Chapter five: The quiditch game**

Like you maybe have noticed, this chapter is about a quiditch game, to make it easier I'm going to write all the quidditch comments by Zacharias Smith in cursive.

"Harry, wake up! Today's the big day!" Ron jelled on top of his long.

Harry woke up in a shock and it took him a while before he realized what Ron mend, it was the quidditch game against Slytherin. He didn't know what to think, Malfoy just called him handsome and know he had to compete against him.

Harry stood up and dressed, together with Ron he walked down to the Great Hall. Harry could feel the stress creep up. Not only the weight of the hole Gryffindor team was on his shoulders since he was the team captain, he also needed to be able to focus, in this confused time of coming out.

Harry sad down in his seat, he was so in his own mind that he didn't notice he wasn't the only stressed one. At the opposite of the room, Draco wasn't eating anything.

"Come on, Harry, you have to eat something" Hermione said Harry.

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat it yourself, I will force your food down your throat with or without your permission."

"Alright Hermione" and Harry started to eat.

But the time passed to fast and they were already walking to the changing rooms. Unfortunately, they came across the Slytherin team who were on their way to their changing rooms and Harry saw the one person he didn't wanted to see right now.

"Scared Potter? What's wrong you look pale, maybe you should lay down in the hospital wing. I will come after the match to tell you the result."

Before Harry could react, Ron stepped up for him. "We will wash that stupid smile from your face."

Ron took his arm and dragged him along. In the changing room, Harry put on his quidditch robes and sighed, it was his task to give a speech at the beginning of each match. He stood up and cleared his throat, everyone looked at him with grave interest and respect.

"As you all may or may not have noticed yet, today were playing against Slytherin." This woke up a few nerves laughs. "So, I'm not giving a long speech, we've trained well and are more prepared than ever. We have a great chance on winning today, but keep in mind we must play together, Ginny and Katy, you play well together but Demelza, I expect you to co-work. Ron, I know you're nerves, but you should have more trust in yourself, I know you can do it, everyone knows you can do it. Jimmy and Ritchie, try this time not to hit someone of our own team and keep your nerves under control. And for me I'm going to beat Malfoy. We're going to win today."

As a strong team, they walked together and took their spot on the opposite side of the quidditch field.

"I want fair play; team captains shake your hand." Madamme Hooch said.

Harry and Draco shook their hands since they were both the team captains of their teams. A whistle echoed around the field. And the brooms flew in the air.

 _And they take off. And Weasley has the quaffle she passes to Bell, Bell to Robins… and Urquhart blocks them…_

Harry circled above the field, he kept an eye on his team, but also couldn't help looking at Draco and that wasn't only absolute for the sake of the match.

But Harry couldn't let his mind wonder away, he had to keep his mind in the game. Malfoy counted as the game didn't he. No, he must keep his mind in the game.

 _It looks like the Slytherin beater are using their bats against each other…_

Harry looked down and saw the two beaters were beating each other up. He looked around and saw a flitch gold. He spurted but just missed it, a second after he started to reach for the spot of gold Draco started the chase.

 _Robins to Weasley and… Weasley scores!_

Harry looked at Ginny with a smile and remembered why he was in love with her. His smile vanished away in a grimace, concentrate on the game.

 _And the Slytherin chaser have the quaffle, Vaisley shoots… and Weasley blocks, the quaffle is back in the Gryffindor camp…_

Harry circled around the field, he kept a close eye on his team and on Malfoy, when a movement occurred in the corner of his eye. He saw the snitch and started moving towards it. Draco quickly caught his movement and was quickly besides him.

They sprinted alongside each other Draco was a little ahead of Harry and reached out his hand… Harry had to act quickly. Harry grabbed Draco's quidditch robes and pulled him closer. Harry planted his lips on Draco's lips and kissed him. Draco was so confused, he lowered his hand and keep flying in his spot. Harry kept moving and caught the snitch.

 _Harry Potter kissed Draco and caught the snitch, what's going on?! Anyway, Gryffindor wins with 160 against 0._

Harry landed under loud sheers. The public was ecstatic but confused. The hole team landed and strove towards Harry.

"Harry what the hell did you just do!" Ron jelled on top of his longs.

But before Harry could answer him, Draco landed and stormed towards him.

"Potter, you bloody bitch, that was a filthy Slytherin trick you used on me." Draco came incredibly close now. He slapped Harry hard on his cheek. "I've never been prouder."

Draco crushed his lips on the other boy's and started to kiss him, as soon as Harry passed his confusion, he started to kiss back. The kiss was filled need and passion. Without any warning, Draco stuck his tong in Harry's mound and started to explore it. But Harry didn't let it do so easy, soon he started to battle with his tongue. Despite Draco's regrets he had to break off the kiss way to soon.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what in Merlin's name is going on." Ron jelled.

Draco decided this was the ideal time to go and change back in his regular robes. Harry was left stunned and with all the questions.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"What the hell, Harry?"

"I-I don't know" Harry answered honestly.

He wasn't ready to answer all these questions jet, so he decided to go and chance too. Harry slowly walked to the changing rooms. He walked through the aisle and passed an open door.

Harry looked inside and saw a beautiful scene and couldn't help but stop. Draco was standing alone in the Slytherin changing room, he had a towel around his hips and he was drying his hair. His bare chest was showing and to Harry's amazement he saw that Draco had a six-pack. He has never been more attracted to someone.

"What are you staring at Potter, move on or come in."

Harry had to think about that for a second before he took the risk and went in. He slowly walked towards him.

"Why are you still standing here, come closer." Draco demanded.

"Are we going to talk." Harry asked.

"I don't think so."

Harry came closer and before he could do anything Draco crushed his lips on his and they started to kiss, a kiss filled with passion and need, but also full of love, witch neither of them was ready to admit jet.

Harry put his hands in Draco's wet hair when they deepened the kiss. Harry was extremely aware of Draco's bare chest and the only thing that covered Draco's crotch, the towel, which started to lose his grip and almost fell on the floor. Luckily, Harry was so focused on the kiss, he didn't see the reason the towel was falling off. Underneath it Draco's erection slowly started to grow. Harry himself was very happy his robes were loose, so Draco didn't notice his growing erection.

This time they hoped not to be interrupted by anyone. But that would be too good to be true. Way to soon, they were interrupted. Hermione came down the corridor looking for Harry she passed the open door and saw Harry and Draco, a little embarrassed she coughed to let herself be noticed.

"I'm sorry, I came looking for you, to ask if you were alright" she told Harry.

"Hermione, you know you have a terrible timing, don't you?" Draco stated.

"You called her by her first name." Harry said surprised, but lovingly.

Harry pulled Draco closer and placed a gentle on his lips.

"I think, I'm going to leave. Since you seem to be more than alright." Hermione told them.

When she left, Harry heard a whisper that sounded a lot like, finally.


	6. Another part to an interesting boy

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Note** : English isn't my own language, feel free to comment at any of my faults.

 **Warning** : This story contains strong language and samesex love, if you can't handle that, I strongly recommend you don't read it.

 **! This chapter contains strong language if you can't handle it, don't read it!**

 **Chapter 6: Another part to an interesting boy**

The next morning, Sunday, Harry and Draco were the subject that held the school in his grip. No one knew what was really going on except Hermione of course. Both boys however decided to totally ignore each other and act like nothing had happened.

At breakfast Harry was loaded with questions which he decided to ditch. When his stomach was filled and he had enough of all the questions which he wasn't answering anyway, he left the room, not noticing someone ells was leaving as well; Draco.

In the corridors, he noticed the blond boy was heading to the stairs, the opposed direction of the Slytherin common room. He took his invisibility cloak, which he had token in the morning to be able to escape all those questions if it was necessary. He took the cloak and followed the boy. Harry followed him all the way to the seventh floor. Draco entered the room of requirement and Harry slipped in after him.

It took Harry a moment to let the scene in front of him sink in. The room was wide and in the middle stood a beautiful pianoforte. Draco slowly walked towards it and sat down. A few moments later sheet music appeared. Harry sad down and watched Draco.

Draco placed his hand gently on the keys and started to play. A beautiful melody came out of the instrument. Harry watched Draco gently brush the keys with the top of his fingers and listened to the music he played. It was hypnotizing. When Draco finally stood up and left the room, Harry didn't know how long he had been there but he loved every second of it.

He didn't know Draco played piano, nobody did. When he played, he seemed so vulnerable. Draco learned it himself and his parents wouldn't approve, but he loved how the music would tell the feelings he was afraid to share which were a lot lately.

Harry walked back to the common room. He still had a lot of homework to do.

As soon as he entered he was greeted by a worried Hermione.

"Where have you been. In Merlin's name Harry, it's been two ours since you left the great hall and I haven't been able to find you."

"Keep calm Hermione, I was just, ehh…"

"Where were you, Harry?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you now."

"What do you mean you can't tell me."

"I'm sorry you just have to trust me."

"Okay, but in the future, warn me before you take off for two ours." With that, she stormed off madly.

Harry sighed and went back to his room and stayed there the rest of the day, doing homework. Hermione would be proud if she could see how much he did. At the end of the day he finished all the assignments he had received for the rest of the week.

The next morning, he stood up and went to the Great Hall. He had to face a lot of curious stares again.

The time passed slowly and he got new homework to do. Ron complained about the loads homework he still had to do. Harry decided to work in the library. After an our he finished all his new work. He definitely had to work in the weekend more often.

Harry looked at the marauders map to locate Ron and Hermione. It looked like they were pretty busy in one of the broom closets. But he also spotted another interesting dot, Malfoy, he was heading towards the room of requirement again. Harry would love to hear him play and rushed to the seventh floor.

He was just in time to follow Draco inside. But once inside he knew he made he made a big mistake. The piano was nowhere to be seen instead there was a bad tube. Draco was slowly taking his clothes off. Harry couldn't escape, Draco would notice it if he opened the door.

Draco had taken off his shirt and his hear chest and six-pack were showing and he was taking of his trousers. Harry knew he should have looked away but he couldn't. The was stunned by beauty of the blonde's body.

Harry now saw Draco's cock and was frozen in his spot while Draco stepped in bath. Draco went under water and his hair was wet. He looked so sexy.

Draco caught a movement in the corner of his eye. When he was young his father had taught him how to recognize someone invisible and he was certain it was Harry who underneath the cloak this time.

He casted a silent spell and stepped out of bath, he didn't even care to cover his lower parts since he would have already seen him anyway. He walked towards the movement and took of the cloak and indeed it was Harry. Draco had totally paralyzed him except for his head.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Potter?"

"Well I have followed you yesterday and watched you play and I thought you would play again today but you didn't and I couldn't leave because than you would notice I was here which you did anyway."

"Oh, so your following me now."

"n-no"

"What should I do with you."

"Please just let me go."

"I have a better idea"

The room changed the bath made place for a bed. Harry was terrified. Draco magically lifted him up and chained his with ropes by his hand and feet to the bed before releasing the curse.

"W-what are you doing…"

He leaned closer and ripped of Harry's robes and threw them away.

"Stop"

But he kept going he ripped of his vest and buttons flew everywhere, his beat chest was showing. It only turned Draco on even more and slowly he started to get an erection.

"Draco please"

Draco ripped of his trousers and his underpants. Harry was completely naked now. All Draco did was staring at Harrys crock while he bit his lip. Harrys cock started to stiffen. Draco's hand reached out to take his beginning erection.

"Don't you dare tou…"

Draco gripped his cock and he couldn't help but moan. A smile spread across Draco's face and Harrys erection was fully hard now as was Draco's.

"Keep off m…"

Draco went to fully lay on Harry and kissed him in an unanswered kiss. It however didn't stop him. He shifted a little so their erections were touching and started to move up and down. He slowly but determined ran down his tongue. He made circles around each nipple and around his bellybutton. Than he had reached his target.

"Stop! Please stop. Don't you da…"

Draco gripped his erection tight and put it in his mound. He started to go up and down. Harry tried very hard not to moan but couldn't help it. Every time he did Draco felt a strike of proud and desire rush through his body. Harry Potter moaned by his touch.

Draco let go and took his own erection and started brushing against Harry's ass.

"Don't do this. Stop."

Draco placed his hand palms on Harry shoulder blades and gripped his shoulders tight. He moaned when he slowly entered the other boy. He slowly moved back and forwards. Both boys moaned every time he went back inside.

Draco could feel the joy build up in his body. He felt his brains were going to explode. He came and pushed himself violently as deep as possible inside. His eyes rolled and his head fell back and he cried. He came extremely forceful inside Harry. He had never felt anything half as strong before. He placed a deep answered kiss on his lips before he pulled out.

Draco wanted to make Harry come. He gently started rubbing his cock while he sucked it. He wanted to see Harry come. He wandlessly conjured a pile of cushions so Harry was forced to watch Draco suck his dick.

Draco started to brush Harrys cock against his palate and Harry started to shiver. Draco could see that he was close to his orgasm.

"Draco I'm going to c…"

Harrys eyes rolled and his head fell back, but Draco could still see the expression on his face. Draco didn't pull back he wanted to taste it. Harry cried Draco's name and came violently inside of Draco's.

Harry's expression, his cry and the warm liquid inside of his mount were much and he was hit again by an orgasm forcefully.

He kissed Harry again. He expected Harry would protest since his mount was filled with sperm. But he didn't and they kissed intensely. After they broke apart Draco freed Harry. As soon as he did, Harry pulled him closer and ran his hands through Draco's wet hair.

"You were amazing" Harry whispered in his ear.

"You were alright" Draco replied. Harry grimaced a Draco smiled.

"It's so easy to tease you Harry. I've never something even half as good in my life. This was the best sex I ever had."

Harry blushed and pulled him in a deep kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
